Can I Keep You?
by young-love
Summary: Seven years ago she left them. Now in the mist of another war they see each other once again. What made her want to leave in the first place. Who's the Towa Clan? Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShakaIno and others.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Young-Love: hello everyone! This is my first fic. Please go easy on me.

Sasuke: who cares

Young-Love: I DO!

Sasuke: who are you?

Sakura: aww don't be mean Sasuke-kun! She's new at this.

Naruto: your mean teme! Don't pick on… um what's your name again?

Sasuke: Young-Love

Young-Love: are you done yet? I get it already!

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke: NO

Young-Love: whatever, geeze you guy's sure know how to welcome someone. Anyway, Enjoy the story everyone!!

**

* * *

**

Can I Keep You?

**Chapter one: Memories and a Mystery Box**

**S_even Years Ago_**

"It was nice out today wasn't it?" asked a girl with emerald green eyes.

"Ah" a young boy coolly replied.

"I had the best time ever. It was fun having a full day to party and do nothing. Even the court and elders had a day off for the celebration."

"Ah."

"You know, I think we should work on your social skills, Sake-kun."

"Ah."

The girls smile wavered a little because of the answer. "Ok."

"…"

"Did you ask her yet?"

"…"

"That's not an answer."

"Ah."

"I'll take that as a yes then. You two look so cute together." she said with a smile. She got up and dusted her pants. Her bangs covered her eyes and her smile left her face as she said. "Do you ever think about the future?"

Sasuke looked up at Sakura. "What?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled. She looked up at the sky above her. "Wow, it's so beautiful out right now. No clouds in the sky what so ever, the forest is so peaceful, there is a gentle breeze out, the temperature is either too cold or too warm, and the only source of light is the moon." she paused for a second. "I wish this day could have gone on forever." she quickly turned around and started to head down the hill. "Well it's getting late. I should have left a long time ago and I'm really late. Thanks for every thing." she said her back still facing Sasuke. "Goodbye Sasuke."

Sasuke got up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Bye" and he walked off towards his house.

Sakura turned around once she was far away enough. She watched with sad eyes as he left. A small single tear fell from her eye. She reached up to touch it. It was warm and wet. She wiped it off with the back of her hand.

'That's it…' she thought sadly. 'My mission is complete.' she walk towards a park bench and reached behind it. She grabbed a duffle bag full of her personal belongings and carried it. She sat on the bench for a few minutes thinking about what she was going to do. Looking at her wrist she imagined her white gold bracelet. It was the one that Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi got for her on her birthday. Her most prized possession. Not once had she taken it off. But now, it was gone. It was lying back at her old apartment bed room. Lying innocently on her pillow were it would not be missed to see. Gone. Just like she would be in just a few minutes.

She thought about her life in Konoha from the last four years. Her life wasn't perfect and it will probably never will be, but it was something. Something that she wished she could keep. But of course destiny always has some other type of plan for her and for the others. Unfortunately that didn't include them being together.

She sighed and got up from the bench and started walking. Towards the gate, towards her destiny, and away from them…

Once near the gate she turned abound and looked back at the village that she lived at. The only place she would ever call home.

**Present Time**

It was dark out. Not even the moon was shining. Nothing. It was the perfect time to make the mission a successful one. Three shadows blended perfectly with dark area. Slowly they crept up towards the building and entered undetected. The leader of the group signaled for them to all enter.

As stealthy as he could sasuke sneaked into one of the rooms. The building was huge and very glamorous. It was so clean nothing out of place or in disarray. The halls were pitch black and silent. No lights were even one which was both a benefit to him and his teammates who had also came in the same way he did. With caution the searched the place. Every floor and room they inspected with great care. Nothing.

"Seems to be abandoned." said a voice behind him. The person walked casually in the room.

"Every room was checked and nothing. This was a waste of time." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"I wouldn't call it a total waste of time. I found something that might interest you." said a different voice. Sasuke turned around to look his partners. A frown was still present in his face.

"Well Kakashi - sensei? Teme and I don't have all day you know."

"Naruto. You need to have more patience. Anyway, here. Look at what I found." Kakashi tossed a box to sasuke which he easily caught.

"A jewelry box?" said Sasuke. "What's this have to do with anything."

"How should I know? But it's the only thing in this place that I've looked at that wouldn't open."

"Oh, teme let me look at it. I bet I can find out what's in it."

Sasuke ignored Naruto and inspected the box closer. It was heavy and looked very expensive. It was made of pure white marble, gold and silver lines creating different designs, and at the top of the box it had a picture of a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. It looked like a pretty normal box. He tried to open it but it appeared to have a lock. He looked up at Kakashi. "Looks pretty damn normal. What's so special about it?"

"It's a very pretty box sensei. But that's not what we are looking for you know. Were supposed to be looking for a scroll. You know the top secret one?"

"I know what we are looking for you dolt. But if you don't see why it's so special then all of the times I took to train you two to be observant had been a waste of time."

Sasuke looked at the each side of the box and right in front there was the place were the key was supposed to go. But it was a strange lock. Instead of the regular key whole it had an oval imprint on it and it looked like it could also spin or be used to wind up. Then something caught his eye the imprint it had a weird designs in it. "Hay Naruto, give me you flash light." Naruto looked at him and blinked before tossing his small flashlight. Sasuke pointed it at the lock to see the imprint better. Yup there was more to it than meets the eye. He could make out the shape of a cherry blossom. "That's a weird key whole."

"Yeah. It is…"

"Well let's crack it open! It looks like it can hold something like a very small scroll!" Naruto grabbed the box out of Sasuke's hands and took a kunai out. He tried different ways to open it, but it always had the same result, it was still locked. "AAHHH!! Why won't you open!" he tried yanking it apart then biting it as his last desperation to open it up. "Stupid box!"

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Naruto with pity. Kakashi took out a handkerchief and used it to grab the box away from naruto. He covered it up and placed it in a bag that he carried. "Grab anything you see that can be of use and if you see any scrolls grab them. Meet back here in about 20 minutes, understand?"

"Hai" replied the other two Nins and in faster that you could blink an eye they disappeared.

The building was big but there wasn't much to look at. Almost everything was covered with white blankets and layers of dust. They grabbed everything they deemed as "useful" and any scrolls, stuffed them in their own bags and all together they headed out the building.

VVVVVVV

After a few hours later the three decided to stop and make camp for the night. They put there tents up and got out there sleeping bags. Sasuke took first shift in look out while Naruto and Kakashi would sleep. It was quite again the sounds of nature were the only things that were making noises. Then sasuke heard shifting noises from behind him. He just ignored it knowing that it was only Kakashi. "What do you want?"

"Nice greeting. Anyway, just noticed you've been out of it."

"So have you and naruto. What difference does it make?"

"Hay sensei, teme mind if I join too?" said Naruto.

"Aren't the both of you supposed to be resting?"

"So? Can't sleep. Thinking too much."

"…."

"Seven years. It's been seven years"

"…."

"Fuck. I hate this date."

"Don't we all."

"…."

"Are you going to say something Sasuke or are you just going to stay silent."

"…."

"_I think we should work more on your social skills, Sake-kun…"_

"Yeah. I hate it too."

"Damn this depressing air is annoying."

"_Naruto, quit being so sad. It doesn't suit you."_

Kakashi reached in his pocket and took out a familiar orange book.

"_Kakashi - sensei. Don't you know that reading those books will make your eyes rot?" _Kakashi smiled at the memory

"Damn! Why does this fucking day always fucking come!"

"**(gasp)**_ Sasuke-kun! You shouldn't use those words. There bad!"_

"Duh that's a simple answer teme. Because you can't just erase a day. Even if it is a bad one."

"_Naruto your getting better at making sarcastic remarks. But careful when you use them or else you just might end up in another fight."_

"Maybe we should get back to sleep."

"Yeah your right sensei. I better head to bed before teme and I start another fight." Naruto said with a wry tone. "Night!"

"Sasuke."

"…"

"Here." Kakashi tossed him the wrapped box. "Look at it. Maybe you can get it to unlock."

Sasuke stared at the box some more. 'What was so important about this box.'

_**Flashback**_

"_Hay Sakura, what do you want for your birthday?" asked Sasuke. They were currently walking down the main shopping district in Konoha_

"_Wha-? I don't want anyth-"_

"_Don't think so. You always get something for me, Nii-san, Kaa-san, Oto-san, and the rest of our friends on our birthdays, so I should get you something for your birthday."_

"_Huh? I don't really mind getting gifts to my friends"_

"_Well we don't either, but still isn't there anything you want."_

_She smiled lightly, "Um… how about a party! I love parties!" She said in a happy tone._

"_Alright, anything else? Come on, isn't there something that I can get you?"_

"_Really Sake-kun I don't want anything else. I'm fine with whatever I have."_

"_Ah."_

_Sakura giggled softly at him and Sasuke smiled a small smile._

VVVVVVV

"_Happy Birthday Sakura!" yelled everyone. Party poppers were released and confetti flew all around her. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Everyone laughed at her reaction. It was priceless. Everyone was present at the party it was a big celebration. All of her friends were here just for her. This was going to be a memory that she will cherish. _

"_Hay Sakura-chan!" yelled a voice from behind her_

"_Baka, slow down or you'll run into Sa-" yelled Ino as she tried to warn the blond dope._ **(bam)**_ too late. Sakura was tackled to the ground by the said idiot._

"_Ow…" _**(punch)**_ the next thing that anyone knew was that Naruto was on the floor clutching the back of his head were he was hit. He got up angrily and pointed at the person responsible for hitting him and there stood Sasuke. "Teme! What the hell was that for!"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" Said Sasuke with a smirk. He held out a hand to help Sakura up._

"_You-"_

"_That's enough!" cut Mrs. Uchiha. "Naruto go wash your mouth out with soap. Kids like you shouldn't be using such vulgar language!"_

"_B-but Uchiha-san…" whined Naruto. _

"_Um… aren't we supposed to be celebrating someone's birthday?" cut in Itachi. He walked up to Sakura and held out a present for her. Sakura smiled softly and accepted the present gratefully._

"_A-arigato Itachi - nii." Itachi smirked and ruffled her head. "Don't loose it. It's going to be very helpful to you one day." _

"_Ita-chan! We're not opening presents now!"_

"_Gomen Kaa-san. But my team was assigned to go on a mission today and we wouldn't back for about a week."_

"_Today! But.. Oh, I guess it couldn't be helped. Anyway, make sure you be careful out there alright."_

"_Hai." he started to walk away when his little brother called to him._

"_Nii-san! Where are you going?"_

"_Didn't you hear? I have a mission today."_

"_Oh, sorry. Naruto was too busy rambling on about ramen at the top of his lungs, couldn't hear you."_

"_That's fine. And Sasuke?" _

"_Hai?"_

"_Make sure to beat the idiot real good after the party."_

"_Done."_

"_Itachi, wait! I want to take a group picture."_

_Itachi nodded and Sasuke stood next to either side of Sakura and smiled/smirked at the camera while the others gathered around them. _

**(flash click)**

_Then Itachi left the room and headed to his destination. _

"_Alright everybody! We have tons of game to play and so little time to do so, so let's get this party started." said Mikoto_

VVVVVVV

_The party progressed like Mikoto pictured it to be. The decorations were just right and the food was to die for. It was now time to see what Sakura received for her birthday. She received more than enough things that she knew would take her forever to carry back to her apartment. Yes she lived in an apartment all by her self and yes she had been living alone since she was 9, but she had all sorts of people to check up on her at all times. Plus it was close to the Uchiha mansion. She received things like hair products from Hinata, a makeup set from Ino, a bunch of close from Mikoto, three pairs of cute shoes from Tenten, her favorite novel from Kakashi, lot's and lot's of instant raman cups from Naruto, throwing needles from Itachi, and kuni's and shurigan's from Sasuke, etc. But her most favorite thing that she got was a white gold bracelet. It was from Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. There were elaborated designs on it with one small diamond in the center. On the inside there it was inscribed with a simple 'T7' which stood for team seven. The team that she belonged to. _

_While this all happened, the adults were standing not too far from the scene as they watched everything from a distance. They chatted with one another on the latest news and rumors._

"_Have you heard about the fighting?"_

"_Physically fighting or the argument."_

"_Oh quit that Fuguku! You know what I mean."_

"_Yes. The word is that if this isn't resulted soon then Konoha will start to take action."_

"_Really? Then this will be like another great war."_

"_That means…"_

"_Yeah the children. "_

"_But they aren't trained for this kind of thing. I thought we cleared this along time ago."_

"_Yeah, but with only Suna, not the rest of the other village's"_

"_But then what will happen?"_

"_Hokage told me that soon the classes will all be changed and students whom are volunteered or eligible to be ninja's will start rigorous training to get them prepared."_

"_So their going to start cramming all this training on them and expect to not loose any of them"_

"_I know that! But there is no choice. This has to start now and end soon or else it really will turn into another great war."_

"_But what about th-"_

"_They too will all get caught up in this. There is no way in stopping this. And no one of the major clans are excused."_

"_Any exceptions. There are a few but not enough since we of the major clans are expected to be protectors of the village."_

_The conversation dragged on and on about all the war. It was getting late and mikoto insisted that they all headed home. Mikoto insisted that Sasuke help Sakura to walk home. He didn't complain and helped her out with caring her presents. Once Sakura and Sasuke got to her apartment they said their farewell's to one another and Sakura thanked him for his help. _

_By the time Sakura was ready for bed it was probably around two in the morning. She sat there in her bed looking at the dangling projectile wrapped around her right writs. It meant more to her than just a simple present it was a remembrance for what happened today. _

'_It is a beautiful bracelet.' Sakura smiled, she twirled it around to see it better. 'I'm never going to take this bracelet off!' she thought with a smile. She looked at the pictures that was right next to her there were ones from the party and a few of others from while ago. Sakura took another look at the new picture and smiled. The she gently placed the picture on top of the stack, picked them up and placed them in a beautiful marble box. She closed the lid and used her necklace to lock it up, the she turned off the night stand lamp and laid back down on her bed. She fell asleep after a few minutes dreaming about all of the events that just happened that day._

**end flashback**

The sun was soon to awake. The colors in the sky started to change into all sorts of soft cool colors. Sasuke was up at the first sign of daybreak. He looked at the box that was still on his lap. He wasn't any step closer to figuring out the rectangular object. At least nothing that he didn't know from the previous night. He sighed and got out from his sleeping bag. He sat it down. 'This is ridiculous.' he thought. 'Nothing is special about the box. He reached in his bag to take out a new set of cloths to ware. When something shinny fell out of it. He looked down and noticed it. He quickly picked it back up. He changed his cloths and sat back down on his sleeping bag. He fingered the shinny object.

'Sakura…' he though absent mindedly.

Yes it was the old jewelry that he, Naruto, and Kakashi got for her on her 10th birthday. He smirked lightly at the memory of that day. It feels like a life time ago when it happened. That day and a few others were one of his fondest memories of being happy. But that was a long time ago. Things change, people change, wars begin and the only thing that people can do to brighten their day are remembering past memories that they cling to. The lives that they all once lived before all of the war began.

He was no different from the others. He too submersed to his memories, especially his memories of her. It wasn't much, but it was his physical connection to her. This little bracelet.

'Why did you leave?' he hated it. Hated this day. The day that she left. Without saying so much as a proper good bye. Just a note and a few letters that she had personally written for each of them. He hated the feeling of being left alone. That was what he felt when she left. And he knew that he was being selfish when he thinks of her leaving him.

'I never even got t-' Sasuke closed his eyes tightly trying to block his train of thoughts. He knew that it will all lead to one thing. Heart ach and pain. 'Mustn't think of that.' he opened his eyes once again. The first thing that he saw was the box and the circular pendent clasped to the bracelet. The pendent that was rightfully made for a necklace. He bright the two objects together. Then something clicked. A forgotten memory flashed in his mind.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ne, Sake. I told you that you'd need an umbrella today." she said in an annoyed tone. Both Sasuke and Sakura were standing in front of her apartment. She placed her umbrella next to the door so she could open the door. She was completely dry, which was a complete contrast to him. She unlocked the door and guided them in. he was dripping wet and getting water all over the. Floor. _

"_It's not like I did it on purpose you know." he shot back at her. Alright maybe that was a lie but she didn't need to know that now did she?_

"**(sigh)**_ alright stay right there for a sec. so I can get a towel before you catch a cold"_

"_I think you've been hanging around my mom too much Sakura. You're starting to sound like her."_

"_No I haven't and besides. I have nothing to do after school. You and everyone else have clubs or sports stuff to do. And besides your mom is fun to be around with. And Itachi-nii-san is sometimes there, so I can hang out with him."_

"_Yeah. Well whose fault is it for waiting too long to be in a school activity. Geeze even Shakamaru and Naruto made it in a sport."_

_Sakura stuck out her tong at him in response then left to get a towel for him. Sasuke waited near the door. She came back with a towel in hand and one of his shirts and shorts._

"…_?"_

"_Last week. Your prank. Ruined my cloths. Mikoto let me ware these so she could repair my cloths."_

"_Oh yeah."_

"_You sure are forgetful."_

"_Ah."_

_Sakura smiled lightly. Then said, "You know were the bathroom is. I'll make something to eat. What time will the conference end?"_

"_Around seven."_

"_Okay. But that still doesn't explain why your not allowed back at home until then"_

_Sasuke shrugged. Then walked to the bathroom and changed. He tried to dry his hair while walking back to the living room. He came just in time to see Sakura close a marble box._

"_What's that?" he asked clearly talking about the box_

"_A jewelry box that has been in my family forever."_

"_What's in it?"_

"_That's a secret. And I wont tell you." she smiled at him_

"_Whatever."_

_He saw Sakura take out her necklace with a circular pendent hanging from it._

"_Are you putting that in there?"_

"_No. it's my key."_

"…_?"_

"_This jewelry box is specially made to lock with my pendent."_

"…"

_She demonstrated how she unlocked the box._

**end flashback**

Sasuke looked at the box. 'It couldn't be…" he whispered. But his hands acted on their own and he placed the pendent on the imprint. "It fits" then he slowly turned the pendent in the imprint. He could hear little gears turn slowly. With a final turn he heard a click and music started to play as the lid automatically slowly pop open.

**(Click)**

Sasuke's eyes were wide in shock. There inside of the box were a few pictures, dried up pressed flowers, a red ribbon, and a kuni with a cherry blossom hanging from the chain at the end of it.

"These are…." his tent flapped open.

"Oi Teme! Wake u-" yelled Naruto who expected the Uchiha to be asleep. He blinked at the realization that sasuke was already up. "Ne… wha- oh you got the thing to ope- Wait a moment that's Sakura-chan's kuni!"

Sasuke ignored the loud blond and took out the items out one at a time. His hands trembling as he did so. He was too busy with looking at the things that he didn't hear Naruto call for their team leader/sensei. Nor did he notice that the tent was lifted and tossed to the side. No he didn't notice any of these things. He just kept his attention to the objects. There was the evidence, the pictures. One of in the festival, one of their first team photo, one of them in school pictures, one in a group with everyone, and the pictures from a birthday parties.

"These are all of Sakura's things aren't they?" asked Kakashi

"Ah" Sasuke replied.

"Were did? How did?" said Naruto.

"The house?" he replied

"These are-" **(bam)** Naruto found duck tape on his mouth. All right he got it the message.

"It's is only a guess that she might of lived there" said Kakashi "I didn't see any female clothing in there"

"Bu-"

"We can't do a thing about it anyway. The ord-"

"Screw the mission! What if she is really there?"

"And what if she isn't? Then what? Are you willing to take the risk of getting in trouble?"

They heard a yelp and tape ripping off of skin, "Kakashi, our team is notorious for getting into trouble! Teme has a point. Besides this is evidence enough! In seven freakn' years. This is the most we have ever come to a clue!"

"If we pass this chance up now we might not ever know!" pleaded Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed. He too wanted to go and see if it was true. But suffering another scolding from Shizene gave him the shivers. He looked at his old students. Out of the whole village, whom almost everyone accepted the fact that sakura was probably dead, his students ,along with others, never gave up the search for their lost flower. He knew that no matter what he said the two would go back, just to seek the truth.

VVVVVVV

They ran, jumped, and hopped through the forest. With one thing in mind. To get back in to the abandoned building that they were just in. They ran at top speed back to the place arriving there in less than an hour. This speed was nothing to them.

They saw no changes in the place it must have been truly abandoned. They reentered the building and once again they splitted up looking for anything that would indicate that Sakura was there or had been there. Naruto looked on the first floor, Sasuke looked on the second floor and attic, while Kakashi looked in the basement. Each taking time searching.

VVVVVVV

Dawn was rising. It was getting to be late. But they didn't care they wanted answers, and the only place to find these answers was in this building. There were excited and anxious to find something more they didn't care what would be the consequences of staying this late in the building and getting caught. They had nothing to worry about. Besides, Kakashi could always perform the mind erasing jutsu on any nosey person. That or they could always kill them. But knowing that it would be an unnecessary thing to do they would probably pick the first option.

Sasuke was looking done looking in the attic. There were lots of old stuff in there, like a bunch of old antiques and junk. But nothing, he did find more scrolls and decided to take them with him. But they were no longer what he was really looking, they weren't his priority. He wanted to look for things that belonged to her. He knew that he was starting to become obsessed with looking for her but he couldn't help it. Currently he was in what appeared to be a bed room.

'I wonder if it was hers.' he thought absentmindedly as he began to rummage through the room. He failed to notice that the window that was closed just seconds before was now open and a figure was sitting on the window still. The person watched with amusement as Sasuke went to the closet looking though it.

"You know I find it very rude when a complete stranger looks though my personal belongings without my permission." the figure said with a noticeable amusement in their voice.

Startled by the voice, he accidentally hitted his head at the top of the closet shelf. He clutched his head thinking 'stupid shelf! Damn Naruto and his idiotic pranks.' Sasuke, who didn't even bother to look behind him, muttered "Son-of-a-bitch! Naruto! Quit sneaking up on me like that!" he heard a soft laugh "Quit laughing, Naru-" he turned around and his eye's widened.

* * *

Young-Love: hay how was the first chapter? Is it good? Is it bad? (**panics)** Oh it's bad isn't it!! Oh no what am I going to do?

Sakura: you should calm down. (**pats YL on the back)**

Sasuke: panicking is useless

Naruto: yeah it couldn't have been that bad

Young-Love: so it was bad! (**goes off and cries in the corner)**

Sasuke: … **(walks away)**

Naruto and Sakura: Don't forget to **review** everybody! (**waves good bye to everyone)**


End file.
